In My Arms Again (Somewhere, Somehow)
by WildeAbrams
Summary: The Farewell for Kitty and Artie that the producers were too lazy to write or film. This story is in response to the way the producers apparently ended Kitty and Artie's relationship off screen even though it was a fan favorite and one of the best parts of the last 6 months of Glee. Fear not this won't be the end of our favorite Glee couple, even if they return only in fanfic.


Somewhere, Somehow

By WildeAbrams

Author's notes: The farewell for Kitty and Artie that the producers were too lazy to film. If it gets good feedback it will continue and other stories that I have in mine will be written and published. As you can tell from my pen name I am a real fan of this relationship.

When Artie graduated he and Kittie were left with a decision as for what to do. She was returning to McKinney in the fall and had two more years before graduation and he was moving to New York to attend the Brooklyn Film Academy. They were still very much in love and didn't want to break up but at the same time they feared that they would grow apart and temptation would set in and one would end up cheating on the other. They had seen it happen to Kurt and Blaine and had seen Santana and Brittany grow apart and feel trapped when trying to maintain long distance relationships.

After talking it over for a long time they decided that they would put their relationship on hold. This would not be an actual breakup. They would each be free to see other people if they chose but would not actively seek out other relationships; however, they would be honest with each other about seeing others and agreed that if something substantial developed with so done else they would tell each other before it got serious and in two years if neither of them were in another serious relationships they would pick things up again. They also agreed to make sure to spend some time together every time Artie came home and if possible Kitty would come see him in New York a few times to keep each other grounded. It wasn't the best situation but they figured it was the best they could do under the circumstances.

Artie and Kitty were together at the airport. His bags were all packed and she was there to see him off. He'd already said goodbye to his mom but Kitty insisted on staying with him until the last possible minute before he had to board the plane. She sat in his lap and they just held each other as they waited for the final call for his flight.

The McKinley Glee Club band was visible off in the background and music begins to play.

Artie (singing): Standing in our silence…. I hear my heart beating … and if only I could choose I'd stay here with you, but hold me 'till the plane is leaving

Kitty (singing): Somewhere down the line…. after you're gone from sight…. our love will be the same, and whispering your name, I'll cling to you with all my might…. let me dream

Artie: But it's true

Kitty: of you

Artie: Love will be there / Kitty: and wake me up

Together: when this is over…. and somewhere … far beyond today … I will find a way to find you … and somehow…. through the lonely nights…. I will leave a light in the dark..

Artie: Let it lead you to my heart!

Artie: There's a love inside us / Kitty: Deep down inside

Artie: That goes without saying / Kitty: Don't say a word

Artie: But I'll tell you just the same

Kitty: and that flame will warm the heart

Together: That's waiting

Kitty: You are mine

Artie: You are mine

Kitty: and I'll wait

Artie: It may take / Kitty: For you

Artie: Some time / Kitty: my love

Artie: Tell me you'll wait / Kitty: Even if it takes a lifetime

Together: And somewhere…. far beyond today...I will find a way to find you… and somehow…. through the lonely nights… I will leave a light in the dark…

Kitty: And somewhere..

Artie: alone / Kitty: Somewhere alone

Kitty: I will be praying

Artie: praying me home / Kitty: you home

Kitty: I know that

Artie: I know that somehow our love / Kitty: Somehow … our love

Together: Our love will lead… me… to… your… arms

Together: And somewhere…. far beyond today…. I will find a way to find you

Together: And somehow…. through the lonely nights… I will leave a light in the dark

Artie: Let it lead you to my heart

Kitty: Let it lead you to my heart

Together: Let it lead you to my heart…!

Their eyes met for several minutes.

The final call for Artie's flight was called over the intercom

"Well I guess that's my call," he said.

"Yeah," she replied, no pleasure in her voice.

He looked her deeply in her eye and said, "I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Artie," she told him, holding back the dears.

They exchanged a deep and passionate kiss, and when they were finished she slowly rose to her feet.

Then he slowly began to wheel up the ramp. She held his hand until the last possible moment as his fingers began to slip out of her hand. Their arms outstretched until he went through the door. The door sealed and his was gone.

Kitty remained in that spot for several minutes until she finally lowered her arm and slowly moved back to the row of departure chairs to sit down.

Kitty could feel the tears in her eyes that she had tried desperately to keep from flowing. She had to be strong. She couldn't show this level of emotion, even to him. Her vision was fuzzy and the tension grew in her face and body which began to turn red.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It took a moment for her to realize it was Marley.

Without a word, Marley sat down next to Kitty, who turned to face her and buried her face in her one time rival's chest and let the tears flow. Her entire body shook as she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't cry anymore.

-30-

That's all for now, please review weather you liked it or not but if you don't like it for some reason take a few moments to give constructive feedback -W.A.


End file.
